


【VD】[R18] 他和他的爱人

by olongzaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olongzaza/pseuds/olongzaza
Summary: *R18注意*ooc注意避雷设定：但丁喝醉了，醒来发现自己和暗恋已久的哥哥滚了床单，然后……背景：1代但丁误杀哥哥后两个月找回了维吉尔，然后一起生活了大半年。





	【VD】[R18] 他和他的爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是之前被群友“安排”上的短篇。人生第一次写车（慌张  
就…就发出来做个纪念吧（/// ///）  
应该不会再有下一篇了。（有也不会发出来！）  
（真香？

但丁毫无预兆地从睡梦中挣扎着醒来。他看了看窗外的夜色，黑漆漆一片，这并不是他平时起床的时间。他挪了下身体，感觉下腹有点肿胀，有什么温暖的异物在他的体内渐渐变大。  
突然，他好像发现了有什么不对劲的地方。  
他清醒了过来。  
  
他发现他被上了。  
  
酒醒后的大脑清晰地告诉他，并悲剧地发现了这个事实，而始作捅者还在他身后抱着不放。  
感受了下身后强大的魔力，他肯定了对方是谁，瞬间安心了许多，但也感到无措。  
对着身后的人，他小小地喊了一声。  
“Vergil？”  
但身后的人并没有回应，反而下体的感觉却愈发清晰了。  
但丁有点不知所措。他不敢再动，生怕体内的东西变得更大。  
他有点郁闷地躺着，感受着体内异物的形状，模糊的记忆渐渐变得清晰，不受控制地涌入他的大脑。  
他回想起昨晚的画面，呼吸变得燥热起来。他简直不敢相信，他和他那百年不变一个表情的哥哥上了床。  
他想起他维吉尔在他体内卖力耕耘的画面，想起他隐忍又不耐的表情，想起他健硕而又完美的腹肌上滑过的汗水。  
这一切都让但丁变得饥渴难耐。他咽了咽口水，无奈地发现自己不争气的下体已经勃起。  
不管怎样，他决定先离开这张床。  
他并不记得这件事是由谁先开始的，但他觉得不应该这样。  
他用手微微地撑起一点身子，费力地把自己一点一点的摆脱维吉尔。  
就在快要成功时，身后的人哼唧一声，不满地收紧了抱住但丁的手，把他往回带。身后的阴茎再次捅了进去，不知是有意还是无意的，碰到了但丁深处的敏感点。  
“呃…！”  
但丁发出一声连他自己都感到惊讶的呻吟。他立刻抿住嘴，不让声音再漏出一点。  
但这下，他是彻底硬了，插在他身后的硬挺也大了一圈。  
他思索了片刻，决定放弃挣扎，享受当下。无论遇到什么，但丁的一大优点就是及时行乐。既然事情已经到了这个地步，他也不介意了。  
他悄悄地把左手放在自己的阴茎上，慢慢的摸索起来。他不敢发出声音，也不敢太大动作，生怕吵醒身后的人。直觉认为，维吉尔醒来一定会嘲笑他。他在脑海里描绘着维吉尔插在他身后的形状，上下慢慢地撸动着他的分身。  
可但丁悲剧地意识到：  
这不够，远远不够。  
欲望不断地被放大，无限的接近发泄口却又无限的远离。这种感觉就像喉咙里堵着一口气，十分难受。  
他稍稍动了一下腰，就发现体内的东西又涨大了一圈，甚至快要把他的肚皮撑出形状。他把自己的分身压在肚皮上，碰了碰肚皮里被撑起的部分。这种感觉很微妙，就像是和维吉尔连在了一体，仿佛又回到了妈妈的肚子里，不曾分开过。  
就在但丁感受着这短暂的美好时，体内的阴茎突然抽出去了一半。趁但丁还没反应过来，就着昨晚精液的润滑，一股大力又撞了进去。  
“嗯？！”但丁发出惊讶而又舒服的叫声。  
接着，他被撞得连连发颤。  
“Vergil…？”  
身后的人继续用撞击回应他。  
“你什么……时候醒的？”  
“你乱动的时候…”  
因为染上情欲，维吉尔磁性的嗓音此时变得低沉而沙哑。对于但丁而言，这就像是一支巨量的兴奋剂。  
当维吉尔低沉而又充满情欲的声音漂进但丁的耳朵里时，但丁甚至感觉自己怀孕了，怀了他兄弟的宝宝。他摸着自己的硬挺，兴奋地夹紧了屁股。  
甬道突然变得紧致，维吉尔不满地抓了一下但丁圆润的屁股，但丁立刻绞得更紧了。  
没办法，维吉尔只能先缓缓地退出去，可突然变得空虚的肠道并不想就此放过它，出口的肉环紧紧地包裹着他硕大的前端，生怕他离开。  
突然的空虚感让但丁落寞了几分，他转过头，迷惑地看向维吉尔。  
维吉尔不满地皱着眉，同时把但丁抱着坐起。这一串动作下来，他们居然还是相连着的。  
但丁疑惑地任由他的兄长摆弄着他的身体，直到他惊呼了一声。  
“太深了！”  
但丁惊慌地想要逃跑，维吉尔一个大力又把他按了回去。  
维吉尔在背后掰开但丁的屁股，抱着他的臀瓣，强迫他把两条长腿分开，然后就着坐着的姿势深深地贯穿着他的弟弟。  
“啪！”又是一个重力下坠。半魔又粗又长的阴茎几乎顶到但丁的胃里，把他的五脏六腑都要翻搅一遍。“啪！”又是一下，但丁的屁股再次坐在维吉尔沉甸甸的阴囊上瑟瑟发抖，多得实在塞不下的精液从穴口溢出，给维吉尔的律动充当润滑，渍渍的水声让人感到面红耳赤。  
但丁把头靠在维吉尔的颈肩，感受维吉尔逐渐变得沉重的呼吸，然后继续用手去抚弄被他搁置了的前端。  
来自前后的双重快感让他爽得竟有些失神。  
他想起那个独自掉入地狱的维吉尔，变成傀儡的维吉尔，烟消云散的维吉尔，还有找到他时，支离破碎的样子。  
一时间，他竟有些伤感。  
不过还好，他找到了他。  
“看来你还有心思想别的。”身后的人发出极其不满的声音，但丁被拉回现实。  
维吉尔惩罚地握住小但丁，用力的抓紧。  
但丁吃痛地“啊”了一声，肠道快速地收缩起来。只听背后的人从鼻子里哼了一声。  
接着，但丁摊在维吉尔的胸前，笑道：“嘿，老哥，你是笨蛋吗？”  
这种惩罚简直就是一石二鸟。  
但这不能怪维吉尔，他和他昨晚是第一次。  
但丁默默的希望这不是最后一次。他爱维吉尔，和维吉尔做爱的感觉太好了，他甚至想永远不分开。  
想到这，但丁不禁觉得自己是帕蒂电视剧里悲剧的女主角。他有点沮丧地嗅了嗅来自兄长的味道，咬住了维吉尔上下滑动的喉结。  
维吉尔似乎并没有生气，他就这样停下顶弄的动作，埋在但丁的身体里，然后开始玩弄但丁的乳头。他的双手从但丁腋下穿过，捏住但丁颤颤巍巍的乳头。  
但丁感觉到有什么不好的预感，立刻扯开维吉尔作乱的双手，谁知维吉尔竟不撒手，乳头被拉到极致。  
但丁瞬间痛得眼角泛起泪花，下面也夹得维吉尔生疼。但维吉尔并没有放弃，继续作恶。他喜欢在但丁体内感受他的任何一点变化，直到但丁妥协。  
但丁摸了摸和维吉尔连接着的地方，焦急地说道：“疼…！Verge！别玩了！”但丁似乎打算用其他方式转移维吉尔的注意力，于是他扭了扭腰，渴求着。  
但维吉尔还是无动于衷，他继续把玩着但丁的乳头，就好像是找到了新玩具的孩子。直到但丁的乳头被扯得又红又肿，他还不肯罢休。  
“够了！”但丁用背把维吉尔撞倒在床上。  
维吉尔一下子也没了动作，静静地等着但丁发言。  
“都肿了！”但丁欲哭无泪地轻轻抚着自己的胸，“悲伤”的喊着。  
维吉尔用手肘撑起上半身，笑着看着但丁光滑的脊背上随处可见的牙印，以及坐在他性器上的两片微微泛红的臀瓣。  
他腾出一只手，满意的摸了摸上面的牙印，惹得前面的人一阵轻颤。但在看到那团耸拉着的脑袋时， 他皱了皱眉。  
“转过来。”  
但丁摸着自己被扯得发肿的乳头，暗暗在内心里骂维吉尔的不是，却突然被维吉尔用命令的语气要求转过身。  
见但丁没有反应，维吉尔继续开金口：“别让我说第三次，转过来。”  
相比下身的火热，冷淡的语气让维吉尔看起来只是在普通地教训着不听话的弟弟。  
但丁只能不太情愿的让自己转身。  
他慢慢把自己撑起，只听“啵”的一声，穴口在今晚第一次离开了维吉尔的火热。  
“我没让你抽出来。”维吉尔不耐烦地说。  
但丁感到无奈。他觉得在做爱的维吉尔比平时更加无法沟通，但他却不可思议的接受了，他觉得自己无可救药。  
但丁转过身，跪在维吉尔腰的两侧。  
维吉尔饶有兴趣地奸视着他的弟弟。  
过长的白发因为汗湿，顺从地粘在脸的两侧，清澈湛蓝的眼睛此刻挂着些许泪水，染上了不该有的情欲。又红又肿的乳头挺立着，就像成熟的果实，等着主人摘取。视线继续往下，白色的绒毛里是同样挺立着的勃起，此刻正因为维吉尔的视奸，前端分泌出点点白浊。而被插了一晚上无法闭合的穴口，因双腿分开，竟像瀑布一样流着白浊的淫水，低落在维吉尔挺立的阴茎上。  
平日威风凛凛的恶魔猎人此刻竟是这番模样。  
但丁跪着俯视着维吉尔。他明白，这个姿势能让维吉尔没有任何遮掩地把他看得一干二净，但他心甘情愿。  
维吉尔瞳孔缩了缩，用眼神示意他自己坐下。  
此时，但丁已经觉得没什么好羞耻的了。该看的，不该看的，都让维吉尔看过了，他也没必要再遮遮掩掩。  
为了让维吉尔看得更清楚，他蹲了起来，让穴口对准维吉尔。但丁满意地看到维吉尔的腹部收缩了一下。然后他用双手撑着后面，身体微微向后倾斜，缓缓地对准了维吉尔的硬挺。他明显地察觉到维吉尔的呼吸更加粗重了几分。  
虽然效果很好，但并不怎么顺利。因为太过湿滑，“维吉尔”总是和他的穴口擦肩而过。他有点小挫败，最后他只能求助硬挺的主人。  
“Verge…帮帮我…”  
维吉尔还在享受来自弟弟的特殊服务。他甚至还想看看弟弟急不可耐的样子。  
但是，他愚蠢的弟弟只是努力的扭着腰，一点进步都没有，反而撩得维吉尔心痒难耐。  
见维吉尔没有反应，但丁使出了杀招。  
“来操我，哥哥。”  
效果达到了，至少对维吉尔来说，非常受用。  
维吉尔立刻用手扶住自己分身的前端，让但丁一点一点地吞进去。  
  
重新回到温暖的巢穴，维吉尔舒服的“嗯”了一声。但丁更是如此，他甚至觉得，只是维吉尔插进来，他就已经快要射了。  
但丁无师自通地开始扭腰，找到自己的点，然后用大腿肌撑着自己起起落落，一手抚弄着自己的火热。  
维吉尔看着面前已经有点失神的但丁，心中突然燃起了一股占有欲。  
他知道，但丁是属于他的。  
只能属于他。  
他突然很想吻他。  
于是，他一把把他拉下，啃咬他的嘴唇。  
但丁一开始有点意外，但很快就配合的张开嘴。  
维吉尔毫不费力就撬开了但丁的唇齿，攻略进去，尝遍里面每一处角落，最后卷起但丁的舌，缠绵不休。  
他们渴望地吸允着对方，最后不得不分开。拉出的银丝挂在他们的唇边，闪着光。  
但丁并没有迫切的离开，他伸出湿滑的舌头打算和维吉尔继续交缠，但却被维吉尔一口咬住。  
血，从但丁的舌头渗出，被维吉尔吸允着吞下。但丁也用力咬破了维吉尔的嘴唇，品尝着维吉尔血的味道。  
就像吸血鬼一样。  
最后，他们满意地放开对方，品尝着残留在嘴巴里的味道。  
但丁停在维吉尔上方，观察着他。然后把他有些长的头发撩到脑后，发自内心的赞叹：  
“你真好看。”  
“我们是双胞胎。”维吉尔淡淡地回应他。  
言外之意就是，你也很好看。  
和维吉尔相处了一段日子的但丁，已经能读懂一些他老哥的“言外之意”了。  
他们看着对方的眼睛，深藏在眼底的爱意呼之欲出。  
但丁率先败下阵来：“Vergil，我爱你。”  
意料之外地，维吉尔只是回了他一句：“你不动了。”  
“老哥，我爱你。”但丁决定再试一次。  
这回维吉尔决定自己上手，抬起但丁的屁股就往下按。  
“嗯！”但丁惊呼，他甚至觉得有点受伤。  
维吉尔继续着他的活塞运动。  
但丁在被撞得破碎的呻吟中找回一点理智：“爱你…”  
“昨晚说过了。”维吉尔终于舍得开口。  
但丁有点意外的惊喜。他一边按耐着情欲，一边说：  
“什么…我不记得了，我我喝醉了…你再说一次…”  
“没有第二次。”维吉尔果断的拒绝了。  
但丁有点后悔，后悔自己喝断片了。同时又有点失落。但是他暗暗下定决心，以后会让维吉尔再说一次的。  
他配合地扭动自己的腰，好让维吉尔插入得更深。他并没有觉得自己像个女人，也并没有为此感到羞耻，他只是在享受和他的爱人做爱。  
“…我饿了……”但丁一边享受着让他沉沦的快感，一边说。  
但丁不知道昨晚到现在，他们做了多少次，或许是几次，或许只有一次，但半魔的体力和恢复力是绝对的。  
维吉尔无视他，继续着他的抽插。硕大的阴茎在但丁的身体里进进出出，看起来极其恐怖。  
但丁肆无忌惮的呻吟着，一点都没有平日里的神气和傲慢。或许只有在和维吉尔做爱时，他才会露出这一面。  
  
维吉尔又是一个大力的顶撞。  
“Verge，别这么用力…我会碎的！”  
“是吗？”  
维吉尔突然起身，抱着但丁把他转成了背对着他的方向，然后从背后分别抱住但丁的两条腿。  
“Verge…？”  
沉溺在快感中的感官突然空虚的叫器着，但丁不解地喊了一句。  
然而，身后的人用实际行动回答了他。  
维吉尔就这样抱着但丁下了床。  
他轻松地抱着但丁站了起来，走了两步。  
“你……！”但丁惊讶地喘息着，立刻把无处安放的手向后抓。但滞空的下坠感还是让他感到有点害怕，他夹紧了屁股，让身后的人发出连连的闷哼声。  
维吉尔抱着但丁用力顶了顶他，命令道：  
“放松。”  
“不！这叫我怎么…放松？”  
“你不会掉下去的。”来自维吉尔语言的力量，对但丁行之有效。  
不知道为什么，但丁觉得维吉尔说的任何一句话都能让人信服。对他来说，那似乎是一种毒药，让人上瘾。  
被安抚过后的但丁，渐渐放松下来，全然把自己交给维吉尔。  
维吉尔抓住机会，立刻开始抽插。  
这样的姿势让肉体撞击的声音更加清晰，啪啪啪的撞击声响彻房间。  
“V....Ver..ge…”但丁上气不接下气地说着。  
维吉尔并没有用语言回应他，而是更加用力地捅进他的体内，让他的话变得支离破碎。  
“…Verge！继续…”但丁毫无节制地喊着。  
“闭嘴！”  
让但丁闭嘴最好的方法就是堵住他的嘴。于是，维吉尔从侧面封住了他的唇，让他只能发出“唔唔唔”的声音。  
唇舌交缠，水声一片。  
维吉尔抱着但丁边抽插边走动，然后把他按在窗上继续抽插。  
但丁的前端被抵在玻璃上，一上一下地随着抽插滑动着，冰凉的触感刺激着他的神经。  
“Vergil…不要在窗前……”  
维吉尔勉为其难的答应了。  
于是，他抱着但丁走进了厕所。  
一进门，但丁就缩紧了内壁，夹得维吉尔皱了皱眉。问道：  
“怎……？”还没把话说完，他就发现了问题所在。  
厕所门正对着洗手台的大镜子，里面映着但丁被深深操着的画面。  
维吉尔邪邪地笑了笑，抱紧但丁来到洗手台。  
但丁屏住呼吸，看着镜子里刺激的画面。他的下体一片湿滑，被粗大的性器用力的贯穿着。每次进去出来都翻出来一点里面的肉。看着这一现场直播，他完全无法想象，那原来是他自己，但他很快就从自己的画面中释然了。  
他从镜子里看到了维吉尔。  
维吉尔汗湿着的身体与但丁贴合，几缕发丝从他被撩起的头发中散落，禁欲的脸上染着不该有的情欲，性感至极。但丁几乎是看着他的同时就硬得发疼。  
但丁用左手把维吉尔散落的发丝重新撩上去，右手撸着自己的硬挺。然后他突然抓紧了维吉尔的头发，脑袋里闪现出一片白光，呻吟着射了出来，射在映着维吉尔的镜子上。  
突然的紧致让维吉尔加快了抽插的速度。  
还在高潮中的但丁有点恍惚，他迷失地沉浸在源源不断地快感里。但是，他突然清醒了些，他察觉到了不对劲的感觉。他挣扎着大叫：  
“不要了！够了…！Verge！…停下！停下啊，我…我要上厕所！”  
听闻，维吉尔只是继续抱着他，转了个方向，走向马桶。  
“不…哥哥！”  
但丁嗅到了危机，他不想像个小孩似的，被人抱着上厕所。他剧烈地挣扎起来，但是维吉尔却把他锁的死死的。  
快感一波一波，源源不断地涌向他，高潮的余音还没过去，尿意越来越重。但是他已经无力反抗了，他感受着身后的阴茎一进一出，用力地顶弄着他的敏感点。  
最后，阴茎停了下来，在快要退出去时又撞了进去，几个深插后。维吉尔深深地埋进但丁的体内，把精液一滴不漏地射了进去。  
滚烫的精液灼烧着但丁的大脑，他尖叫着尿了出来，极致的快感让他短暂的失去意识。之后，他感觉到身后的阴茎又再次涨大了起来。  
维吉尔亲了亲但丁的脸颊，对着他说：  
“我们还有很多时间。”  
  
  
————END————


End file.
